


Green Eyed

by lovesrainscent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to WIKTT 100-word challenge.  What does Snape see in the Mirror of Erised? Written in April 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed

**Green Eyed**

_Standard disclaimer - I don't own them._

The war’s end and the deaths of Voldemort and Potter had affected everyone. Grief and relief, strangely mixed, resonated through the castle. Hermione commiserated with, and was becoming overly affectionate toward, Ron Weasley.

Snape found he hardly dared raise his eyes in Dumbledore’s office any longer. The mirror mocked him with a scene of the Weasley boy, shrouded in a green mist, eyes blank and staring. Although he found it disturbing that this was his heart’s desire, he wondered with a purely academic detachment if the green mist was indicative of Avada Kedavera’s use by jealous lovers through the ages.


End file.
